


A Quiet Night home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boy spend time together.





	A Quiet Night home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

" Why are we watching this again?" Brian was finding himself doing more and more for his blonde boy wonder. But missing out on Nine Inch Night at Babylon to stay home and watch Striptease is where he drew the line.

" Stop your bitching or I won't let you fuck me." Justin was sick of having to listen to him bitch. He just wanted Brian home, with him.

That wasn't fair. Justin knew just what to say to make Brian listen. " How do you plan on compensating for my time?" The way Brian raised his eyebrows at the last word made Justin’s already hard cock ache with want. He thought about what Brian said before answering.

" Four blowjobs and two public fucks." Justin knew Brian wouldn't pass up the chance to publicly show-off just how amazing the legendary Brian Kinny’s fucks were. 

Before he could get to his next thought, Brian was kissing Justin's perfect mouth. Oh how Brian loved that mouth. To kiss, to see it wrapped around his allmost always erect dick. He found himself pulling down the zipper of Justin's jeans. Justin pulling off the black wife-beater he had stolen from Brian earlier. 

Justin was tripping over himself, trying to walk backwards up the steps to their bed, with his pants around his ankles. The task became all the more difficult when Brian let go of Justin to pull down his own worn seat pants.

" Oh Brian...Oh shit" He had miss counted the steps to the bed and fell over onto it with Brian on top of him.

" Walk much?" Brian asked with a grin. 

" I don't need to walk to give the best blowjobs in the world." Just to prove his point he rolled Brian onto his back and began to kiss a trial from Brian's lean neck down his golden torso and came face to face with Brian's hard cock. He started to place soft kisses on the head before taking all of Brian into his mouth. 

Brian loved when Justin deep throated him. The sensation still felt amazing. It was hard to believe that there was a time in Brian's life when he thought sex with one person more than once was stale and boring. Now when he came home, he was still happy to find Justin waiting for him. Willing to please him.

" Ahh, oh my god. Justin, I'm close." He could barely say the words between his pants of satisfaction.

A few moments later Brian came in a hot rush into Justin's mouth and the little twink was more then happy to swallow all of it, savoring Brian's taste.

" That was fucking hot." Brian spoke first after he had caught his breath.

" And just think you have at least three more coming your way." Truth be told Justin loved pleasing Brian. He could cum just listening to Brian moan his name.

" I thought that that deal was good only if we watch the movie."

" Wait, you actually want to watch that movie? Demi Moors' desperate attempt and making her 50 year old twat look good. Your words, not mine." Justin loved being in Brian's arms, what happened next didn't matter.

" Who knows, you might learn something. That strip show last week was less then perfect." Brian teased.

Justin took mock offence, but knew he couldn't stay that way too long. Not when Brian was looking that inviting and kissable. Not on their quiet night home.


End file.
